Stefanie Scott
Stefanie Noelle Scott (born December 6, 1996) is an American actress and singer. She is best known for her roles as Lexi Reed on Disney Channel's A.N.T. Farm, Dana Tressler in the film Flipped, for which she won a 2011 Young Artist Award, and Quinn Brenner in the film Insidious: Chapter 3. She played the role of Kimber Benton in the live-action film, Jem and the Holograms (2015). Early life Scott was born in Chicago, Illinois. She has two older brothers, Troy and Trent. She lived in Indialantic, Florida and attended Holy Trinity Episcopal Academy before becoming home-schooled in 2010. Acting career Stefanie was first a "California Discovery Girl" in the 2009 August-September issue of Discovery Girls magazine. Scott appeared in Beethoven's Big Break in the role of Katie and in the feature film, Flipped, as well as in No Strings Attached, in the Jem and the Holograms movie.]]where she played a young version of the main character. She was the voice of Emma in the Disney animated TV series Special Agent Oso and had a guest-starring role in the Fox series, Sons of Tucson, as well as in the NBC series, Chuck, playing the 12-year-old Sarah Walker. In 2011, she starred in the Disney Channel Original Series' A.N.T. Farm as Lexi Reed, one of the main characters, as well as serving as second-assistant director in the show's first season. '' movie.]] In 2013, Scott was a guest star on the fifteenth season of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit as Clare Wilson. She also guest-starred in the Disney Channel show, Jessie, as Maybelle. In 2014, Scott began to film four movies, Insidious: Chapter 3, released in June 2015, Jem and the Holograms, Life at These Speeds, and Caught. Music career Stefanie Scott released a song titled "Girl I Used To Know" in 2011. The official music video for the song premiered on October 26th of that year and it features an appearance by Orlando-based band, Before You Exit, portraying as her band. Scott later released her second song, "Shoulda Woulda Coulda". She sings in many of the songs appearing in the soundtrack for the film, Jem and the Holograms (2015), providing main vocals for the song "Hit Me Up", as well as backup vocals for "Youngblood", "We Got Heart" and "I'm Still Here", among others. Also in 2015, Scott appeared in Hayley Kiyoko's music video for "Girls Like Girls". In 2015, Scott appeared as the daughter of Pierce Brosnan and Anna Friel, in crime thriller film I.T. (2016), directed by John Moore. In August 2016, it was announced that Scott would play the lead role in the independent sci-fi feature film First Light (2017), directed by Jason Stone. Philanthropy Scott sponsors girls through "Shoeboxes for Haiti" and is ambassador for the "Cookies for Kids Cancer" organization. Gallery Kimber (film) - 09.png|Stefanie gives life to Kimber Benton in the Jem and the Holograms film. Stefanie Scott - 02.jpg Stefanie Scott - 03.jpg Stefanie Scott - 06.jpg Stefanie Scott - 07.jpg Stefanie Scott - 08.jpg Stefanie Scott - 09.jpg Stefanie Scott - 10.jpg Category:Live-action actors